sunofchedorlaomerfandomcom-20200213-history
Kanesh
The Kingdom of Kanesh is a member nation of the Chedorlaomerian World Empire, having joined it in 1728 BC. Major cities include Kanesh, the capital, Tahišra, Salahšuwa, Tumliya, Luhusattia, Parwia, Sapala, Kuluna and Kasana and four autonomous city states, Warsama, Hurma, Ušša and Ulama. The main godess worshipped in Kanesh is Anna, "Goddess of the city". Other gods worshipped at Kanesh include Tiwad, the Sun God, the mountain Goddess Askasepa, the throne Goddess Halmasuit, the war god Wurunkatte, the river Goddess Namran, the Storm God Nipas, Higiša, Harihari, Ilai, Kubabat, the Corn Goddess Parka, Peruwa, Maliya and Tuhtuhani. There is also a temple of Išhara, mostly venerated by local Assyrians. The Gods worshipped in Ulama are the Goddess Kaititi and the mountain God Aranḫapilanni. The Gods worshipped in Hurma are Hantidassu ("The Most Powerfull"), Teššub and Halab. It is customary to bury the deceased below the floor of one's house in Kanesh. Once a month during the lunar eclipse family members meet to celebrate and give larger offerings of food to the spirits of the ancestors. The one who invokes the spirits and asks the Moon God to release three generations of ancestors for these celebrations is the Zakir Shumi ("Who Invokes the name"), a position held by the first born among the siblings. A typical ritual against the evil eye practised by Priests in Kanesh usually ends with "You are the evil eye! The incantation is not mine,it is the incantation of Ea, lord of incantations. You are cursed by Anum and Antum, Lahmum and Dūrum, by the Underworld, and those who lie within it, that you shall not return, and that you shall not seize (X)!”." The first and most important Festival held in Kanesh is the Festival of Anna, which takes place in late autumn, followed by the Festival of Nipas at the beginning of spring, the Festival of Parka during the summer harvest and then the festival of Tuhtuhānum during the fruit harvest of September/October. In 1776 BC Kidin-Hutran V took the city of Kanesh for the first time. King Alasurum I retreated to Hurma, and retook Kanesh in 1773. In 1752 BC Chedorlaomer XIV conquered Kanesh again. It remained in Imperial hands until 1738 when Hittite King Anitta II took it. In 1737 he installed Inar III, son of Amel-Bel II as his vassal in Kanesh. In 1728 Emperor Tazitta IX persuaded the Kingdom of Kanesh to rebel against the Hitites and become an Imperial Member nation. To strengthen the trust between the people of Kanesh and the Empire Tazitta married Abi-rami, daughter of King Inar III of Kanesh. List of Kings * Inar I 1915-1897 BC * Agala I 1897-1882 BC * Aheša I 1882-1868 BC * Inar II 1868-1847 * Ahi-dur-enši I 1847-1827 * Amel-Bel I 1827-1812 * Agala II 1812-1794 * Alasurum I 1794-1776 * To Elam directly 1776-1773 * Alasurum I 1773-1768 (2nd term) * Amel-Bel II 1768-1752 * To Elam 1752-1738 * To the Hittites 1738-1728 * Inar III 1737-1720 (b. 1772 BC) * Amahar I 1720-1691 (b. 1751 BC) * Alasurum II 1691-1673 (b. 1726) * Adumu I 1673-1650 (b. 1702) * Inar IV 1650-1633 (b. 1679) * Agala III 1633-1593 (b. 1655) * Aguza I 1593-1578 (b. 1630) * Ahi-dur-enši II 1578-1561 (b. 1606) * Alasurum III 1561-1533 (b. 1582) * Barruqu I 1533-1519 (b. 1558) * Amel-Bel III 1519-1487 (b. 1534) ** Basasu, Regent 1519-1514 * Alasurum IV 1487-1467 (b. 1511) * Aguza II 1467-1440 (b. 1486) * Karriya I 1440-1424 (b. 1464) * Alasurum V 1424-1405 (b.1443) * Barruqu II 1405-1383 (b.1420) ** Kuwatar, Regent 1405-1400 * Aguza III 1383-1341 (b.1397) ** Kuwatar, Regent 1383-1377 * Zuzu I 1341-1320 (b. 1373) * Šarama I 1320-1295 (b. 1349) * Alasurum VI 1295-1271 (b. 1324) * Ahi-dur-enši III 1271-1252 (b. 1300) * Aguza IV 1252-1214 (b. 1275) * Alasurum VII 1214-1193 (b. 1251) * Šarama II 1193-1175 (b. 1227) * Barruqu III 1175-1158 (b. 1203) * Happuala I 1158-1124 (b. 1179) * Inar V 1124-1109 (b. 1156) * Gadudu I 1109-1080 (b. 1133) * Aguza V 1080-1063 (b. 1108) * Amel-Bel IV 1063-1042 (b. 1084) * Alasurum VIII 1042-1000 (b. 1060) * Happuala II 1000-983 (b. 1036) * Agala IV 983-964 (b. 1012) * Inar VI 964-942 (b. 987) * Karda I 942-905 (b. 963) * Alasurum IX 905-881 (b. 940) * Aheša II 881-850 (b. 917) * Inar VII 850-840 (b. 893) * Agala V 840-823 (b. 870) * Adumu II 823-796 (b. 845) * Alasurum X 796-773 (b. 821) * Happuala III 773-746 (b. 798) * Hanu I 746-723 (b. 774) * Agala VI 723-699 (b. 750) * Adumu III 699-676 (b. 725) * Alasurum XI 676-651 (b. 702) * Ahi-dur-enši IV 651-622 (b. 679) * Aguza VI 622-587 (b. 655) * Inar VIII 587-561 (b. 631) * Kuwatar I 561-548 (b. 607) * Amel-Bel V 548-524 (b. 583) * Alasurum XII 524-490 (b. 560) * Aheša III 490-477 (b. 536) * Adumu IV 477-458 (b. 512) * Kurkura I 458-439 (b. 489) * Aguza VII 439-415 (b. 466) * Amel-Bel VI 415-383 (b. 442) * Hanu II 383-359 (b. 417) * Adumu V 359-336 (b. 394) * Kuwatar II 336-319 (b. 379) * Ahi-dur-enši V 319-291 (b. 353) * Bulina I 291-276 (b. 320) * Aguza VIII 276-239 (b. 296) * Adumu VI 239-221 (b. 282) * Narku I 221-206 (b. 258) * Amel-Bel VII 206-178 (b. 233) * Aguza IX 178-163 (b. 211) * Alasurum XIII 163-141 (b. 188) * Aheša IV 141-115 (b. 162) * Kuwatar III 115-80 (b. 139) * Amel-Bel VIII 80-41 BC (b. 113) * Inar IX 41-22 BC (b. 90) * Amahar II 22 BC-5 BC(b. 67) * Agala VII 5 BC-11 AD (b. 43 BC) * Aguza X 11 AD-37 AD (b. 20 BC) * Barruqu IV 37-59 (b. 4 AD) * Alasurum XIV 59-85 (b. 27) * Ahi-dur-enši VI 85-103 (b. 50) * Agala VIII 103-119 (b. 74) * Aguza XI 119-140 (b. 96) * Adumu VII 140-177 (b. 120) * Karriya II 177-200 (b. 144) * Kuwatar IV 200-218 (b. 168) * Alasurum XV 218-234 (b. 191) * Agala IX 234-279 (b. 214) * Adumu VIII 279-301 (b. 240) * Amel-Bel IX 301-314 (b. 265) * Aguza XII 314-329 (b. 288) * Zuzu II 329-363 (b. 312) * Alasurum XVI 363-385 (b. 334) * Agala X 385-412 (b. 357) * Happuala IV 412-440 (b. 381) * Amel-Bel X 440-462 (b. 406) * Aheša V 462-482 (b. 429) * Agala XI 482-511 (b. 452) * Šarama III 511-530 (b. 476) * Alasurum XVII 530-552 (b. 499) * Aguza XIII 552-568 (b. 522) * Barruqu V 568-603 (b. 546) * Agala XII 603-625 (b. 570) * Hanu II 625-643 (b. 595) * Zuzu III 643-667 (b. 618) * Aheša VI 667-682 (b. 641) * Agala XIII 682-714 (b. 665) * Kuwatar V 714-735 (b. 689) * Inar X 735-771 (b. 712) * Šamnuman I 771-792 (b. 736) * Ahi-dur-enši VII 792-819 (b. 758) * Amahar III 819-846 (b. 780) * Agala XIV 846-870 (b. 804) * Adumu IX 870-901 (b. 828) * Gadudu II 901-919 (b. 852) * Inar XI 919-929 (b. 875) * Alasurum XVIII 929-954 (b. 899) * Aheša VII 954-981 (b. 925) * Šarama IV 981-1010 (b. 946) * Inar XII 1010-1017 (b. 970) * Amel-Bel XI 1017-1045 (b. 995) * Ahi-dur-enši VIII 1045-1063 (b. 1017) * Karriya III 1063-1085 (b. 1040) * Adumu X 1085-1108 (b. 1066) * Alasurum XIX 1108-1140 (b. 1089) * Gadudu III 1140-1168 (b. 1112) * Amel-Bel XII 1168-1192 (b. 1135) * Kuwatar VI 1192-1214 (b. 1159) * Ahi-dur-enši IX 1214-1233 (b. 1182) * Šamnuman II 1233-1270 (b. 1206) * Taya I 1270-1316 (b. 1229) * Karriya IV 1316-1321 (b. 1253) * Happuala V 1321-1331 (b. 1277) * Kurkura II 1331-1356 (b. 1301) * Kuwatar VIII 1356-1383 (b. 1325) * Gadudu IV 1383-1410 (b. 1348) * Ahi-dur-enši X 1410-1425 (b. 1372) * Bulina II 1425-1485 (b. 1396) * Aguza XIV 1485-1497 (b. 1421) * Adumu XI 1497-1519 (b. 1445) * Šarama V 1519-1529 (b. 1470) * Šamnuman III 1529-1548 (b. 1496) * Barruqu VI 1548-1567 (b. 1520) * Narku II 1567-1599 (b. 1544) * Šarama VI 1599-1639 (b. 1571) * Karriya V 1639-1662 (b. 1596) * Aguza XV 1662-1689 (b. 1620) * Alasurum XX 1689-1725 (b. 1645) * Taya II 1725-1743 (b. 1669) * Aheša VIII 1743-1762 (b. 1694) * Bulina III 1762-1779 (b. 1719) * Karda II 1779-1802 (b. 1743) * Gadudu V 1802-1825 (b. 1769) * Karriya VI 1825-1858 (b. 1794) * Inar XIII 1858-1885 (b. 1819) * Zuzu IV 1885- (b. 1844) ** Crown Prince Narku (b. 1868) The Rabi Simmiltim of Kanesh The Rabi Simmiltim is the Head Commander of the Royal Army, Commander of the Fort of the City of Kanesh and the chief official and minister to the King. * Barruqu Karda Dumu-Zuzu 1802-1819 * Taya Narku Dumu-Kuwatar 1819-1825 * Aheša Bulina Dumu-Šarama 1825-1840 * Inar Peruwa Dumu-Peruwa 1840-1850 * Taya Karriya Dumu-Zuzu 1850-1859 * Karda Kikaršan Dumu-Elamma 1859-1864 * Gadudu Taya Dumu-Šarama 1864-1873 * Enuki Kuwatar Dumu-Karriya 1873-1880 * Kikaršan Amahar Dumu-Aguza 1880-